Leap Of...
by Spike-Ra
Summary: Faith is on the street and five people have died by her hand, but why could the child she has explain why every agency in the country is after her


DISCLAIMER: The characters and universe herein are the property of, Warner Brothers Network, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, Joss Whedon, and other parties related to the production of Buffy the vampire slayer ™ and Angel ™, this simple fan writen pastiche is not intended to infringe the copyright's of the above mentioned..  
  
  
  
"Riley" The words Passed from Buffy's lips from shock more than anything else, Riley Finn stood before her in a black suit white shirt and a black tie. They stood for a few seconds' stareing back and forth at each other until Riley asked; "can we come in?" Until Riley had said this Buffy hadn't noticed Riley's partner who had been standing behind him, she was dressed the same as Riley. Buffy stepped aside so as to let the two in and then closed the door behind them, after directing them into the Living room. Riley sat on the couch next two the window and his partner sat next to him, "What do you want" Buffy asked bluntly. Riley took a breath and said "your help with an old problem" Buffy gave him an uninterested look. Riley's partner who had introduced her self as agent Smith placed a brief case on her lap opened it and extracted a file, which she handed it to Buffy. The brown file had the words Top secret in bold red font written across it, as Buffy held it memory's of her short time in the service of the US government flooded back to her. opening the file she pulled out a bunch of document's and one feel on the floor it was a photograph, as she picked it up she glanced at the girl in a the picture with no real interest, it wasn't until after she had placed the picture on the desk to her left that she realised she recognised the girl in the picture. Picking it up again she regarded in closer, she didn't have to, she already knew the name of the girl in the picture, but she looked any way "Faith" she whispered holding the picture in her hand's.  
  
" Four day's ago she escaped from a Government institute and she has been on the run ever since, so far she has killed five people," Riley said. Buffy froze her eyes locked on the picture " and you came to me because?" Buffy asked, Riley's Jaw tensed but he said nothing instead Agent smith said, " all our attempts to corner the rouge slayer have ended in Fatality" Buffy smiled and said " to catch a slayer…" "…you need a slayer" Agent Smith finished. Riley stood up and said "we haven't got much time, Faith could be any where by now but were hopeing she's on her way to Sunnydale." Buffy shook her head "she has nothing here if there's any where shed go it would be LA…"  
  
*  
  
She had been on foot since nightfall and she was tired but she didn't show it. Being back in LA had brought back memories, she had wondered why she had chosen to come here but she knew the answer to that. She wore a small black jacket over a black v neck shirt, a pair of tight black jeans, running shoes and on her back she wore a brown rucksack. She stood in what must have once been a hotel lobby. The place had a classy feel to it, it made her feel like she didn't belong there, she was looking around with her back to the desk when a voice called out to her. "Hello how can I help you" Faith turned round and faced the young African American teen who had addressed her "welcome to Angel Investigation's My name is Gun" he said, "how may we be of assistance?" He continued. After a short pause Faith said " id like to speak to your boss"  
  
Gun nodded and showed her into a tiny office, he asked her if she wanted anything to drink before he went to fetch his boss, she declined. After Gun had closed the door faith reached behind her and pulled a gun witch had been concealed inside her jeans. She checked the gun for ammo before placing it neatly on the desk. Even though Gun had offered her a seat she had chosen to stand, she was busy looking at the book's that had been placed on the shelf behind the chair that she was somewhat surprised when the door to the office opened. Wesley stood at the door, at first he was shocked, then he was terrified it seamed as if his worst nightmare had come back to haunt and by the time he had noticed the gun on the table he had already broken into a cold sweat.  
  
Faith looked at Wesley, her brown eye's burning right through him he tried to keep his eye's locked on hers but her gaze was more powerful and he was forced to look away. Faith silently rubbed her Victory Into his face as she turned her attention to the books. Wesley could have gone for the gun but he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance. "I asked for Angel," she said after a short while. After gulping Wesley said, "He isn't the Boss I am" Faith turned sharply to face him  
  
Her face was ablaze with emotion but she soon tempered it. Turning and reaching for the gun she said "you cant help me" at that point one of two thing's happened Wesley flung himself to the ground and Faith put the gun back between her back and the rucksack. "I'm not going to kill you" she said "unless you tell me where Angel is" she added before Wesley had a chance to speak Angel had walked into the room followed by Cordilia. Ignoring every one else Faith spoke directly to Angel " what no hello?" Faith asked "hello faith" Angel replied "why aren't you In prison" Cordilia asked. Faith Ignored Cordilia " I want to hire you" she said to Angel. Wesley who had by now picked him self of the ground turned to Her and said, "I don't think we want to take your case". She ignored him her eye's locked on Angel "I'm willing to pay you up front" she reached behind and pulled a envelop from her rucksack and placed it on the table "it's one thousand dollar's". Wesley stepped in between her and Angel's line of vision and picked up the envelope "I'm not comfortable handling money from a convicted murderer". He shoved the envelope back at her and then said, "we know about those five people you killed now leave" Faith stepped past Wesley and stood in front of Angel. Just as she was about to address him once more Wesley grabbed her rucksack, with out warning Faith delivered a hard blow to his stomach before spinning round and kicking him right in the face. Once again two things happened Wesley went flying to the ground and Faith's rucksack begun to cry. Turning to Face Wesley faith said, " you ever touch my child I will kill you" it was only when faith had removed the rucksack that Angel realised it wasn't a rucksack at all it was purpose built for carrying a small bay.  
  
  
  
Angel was shocked by the notion that faith had become a parent but he was even more shocked after Faith unhooked the baby and held it crying in her arms. It looked like a normal human baby of around four-week's but Angel was the only one who could tell that it wasn't human. After the child had stopped crying Angel addressed Faith "it…" he Begun "She" Faith corrected "she's not Human," Angel said. Holding her child to her bosom and stroking her head Faith said "that's why I came to you" she said "there are people after her she's very important I cant explain now" she said frustrated I just need your help she said pleading. Before Angel could respond there was an almighty explosion in the lobby and it begun to fill with a choking smoke. The double door's were on their hinges and through the smoke Angel could see the red beams from over a dozen rifles as they shone into and around the smoke filled lobby as what seamed like a swat team stormed the building. Faith's eye's widened in horror as she locked over at Angel and said, "it's to late"…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Msg me with your thought's on the story… 


End file.
